


You Are Not Alone

by jackkellys



Series: Fall(ing) For You [9]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lots of Angst, not super fluff but kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackkellys/pseuds/jackkellys
Summary: Medda has been alone since the age of eight.





	You Are Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I love Medda so much guys. Also I think this is the longest one i’ve written oof  
> Day Nine: Medda

Medda Larkin was used to being alone since the age of eight. She got herself up for school and got herself on the bus. She made her own lunch, found her own way home and made her own dinner. 

Her parents were around, occasionally, they weren't completely gone out of her life; her parents just preferred to get drunk and high rather than be actual parents. 

None of her teachers seemed to notice that things were rough at home. They didn't notice the bruises or cuts, they didn't notice how thin Medda got. They didn't notice she wore the same clothes every other day. Not until middle school did a teacher actually see.

At the age of thirteen Medda joined theatre. Her friends were all in the class and begged Medda to join, saying she would be good at it. Medda agreed and needless to say, she loved it.

Her theatre teacher was the one to notice Medda's constant tardiness or absence from school and/or rehearsals. She had pulled Medda aside one day after school and Medda broke down into tears. Her teacher tried to help her as much as she could but Medda told her she could handle it on her own. She lied and said it wasn't that bad.

When Medda was sixteen another person noticed. Her name was Olive. She had transferred schools and was a part of theatre. She was really good at it too. Olive could dance, sing, act and do tech. She was everything Medda wanted to be. The two girls became close, some people even spread rumors about how close their relationship really was.

Olive had asked Medda to stay the night at her house and reluctantly, she agreed. Near the end of the night Medda felt as if she would cry. Olive's family felt so perfect and was only a reminder of what she didn't have. Olive had asked if she was okay and Medda broke down again. Olive held her close and told her everything would be okay. If Medda needed a place to stay Olive’s house was always open.

Throughout the rest of high school, Medda took Olive up on the offer and spent more time at her house than her own. It was a nice change and Olive’s parents treated Medda as their own.

“I still don’t understand why you don’t find my parents weird,” Olive said one night when they were lying in the bed.

“What do you mean?” Medda asks.

“Having two dads…” Olive says, “Isn’t it weird to you?”

“Is it weird to you?” Medda questions.

“No, of course not!” Olive retorts. 

“What if I say I’m the same?”

“Sorry?” Olive asks.

“Not meaning I have two dads…just, what if I am also…gay?” Medda takes a deep breath, she had never voiced those thoughts before.

“I would say I am the same,” Olive replies.

“Oh,” Medda sighs in relief.

At the age of nineteen Medda Larkin, although it wasn’t technically legal, married Olive. At the age of nineteen Medda moved away from her parents and no longer felt so alone. 

At the age of twenty two, Olive grew sick. Medda feared and Olive remained positive. Olive was soon admitted to the hospital. The nurses and doctors refused to let Medda see her, not believing her when she said she was Olive’s wife. Medda could only visit occasionally, but Olive slept through most of the visits.

A few months later Olive died. Medda was left feeling nothing. She wasn’t sad or angry, she was just nothing. Medda didn’t want everyone’s pity so she didn’t attend the funeral. She felt guilty everyday since the funeral but if she had the chance to do it again, she would still choose not to go.

It wasn’t fair that Olive had to die. It wasn’t fair that the doctors didn’t know how to cure her or what it was. It wasn’t fair that they were planning to have kids, to have a future.

She spent her days alone. Sometimes Olive’s parents would stop by to eat dinner with her, but she was alone most of the time. Medda felt like she did when she was eight: frightened and small.

When Medda turned twenty five she opened her very own theatre named after Olive. It had always been Olive’s dream to open a theatre or write musicals. She had always spent her time writing and making Medda sing the songs she had written. Medda loved the theatre and the people, it made her feel wanted.

At twenty seven, Medda decided she wanted to be a foster parent. She wanted to give kids the chance to have a real home. She didn’t want them to grow up like she had. Of course, she knew being in the system was tough and most of the kids already suffered what she had but that just added to her want to help. It was a long, tiring process but she finally passed all the trials and studies.

She was told she would mostly have younger girls, because she was a single female parent.

Apparently, that wasn’t the case anymore.

A thirteen year old boy who calls himself Jack Kelly was placed under her care. He was tough and not always the best listener, but Medda loved him dearly. She decided to adopt him.

Over the next few years kids filtered in and out, going from place to place.

One kid in particular, by the name of Smalls grew attached to Jack. The eight year old loved him and always wanted to follow him wherever he went. She became a part of the family.

Finally, to complete the growing family a boy by the name of Spot Conlon joined them. He had just turned sixteen when he showed up, the same age as Jack. The two butt heads often and Medda worried they wouldn’t be able to ever get along

She doesn’t know how or what happened over the course of a few weeks but she does know they figured out whatever it was. They were just as close as Jack and Smalls, if not closer.

That was when Medda decided her little family was complete. It was when she felt happy and not entirely alone.

Her kids know what it’s like to be alone and she hates she couldn’t keep them from feeling like that; she knows they have each other now and that they have her. They won’t ever feel alone as long as she’s around.


End file.
